Gem Rangers Series: 3 Chosen
by Jennifer Davis
Summary: The rangers think they know who's killing them off, but can they stop her? Or is a new team going to intervene? (This is an old series I recently found, please R&R - I just might continue the series ;)


Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, Saban does. I own the Gem coins and Annie and anything else that you may not recognize. If you like it email me at nuttiegirl@excite.com and give me some feedback. If you want to see more in the series, tell me. If you have a direction you'd like to see it all go, tell me and if I use it, I'll credit you, but I'm not promising to use it. I'm a college student getting through school on scholarships of the four-legged kind, so if you sue me you're going to get a bunch of cattle. This is the third in the Gem coins series.  
  
  
  
The Gathering  
  
By Jenifer Davis  
  
Tommy sat straight up in bed, running his hands through his damp hair as he forced himself to calm down. His nightmare disturbed him, the reliving of Jason's death as well as memories of old battles had been plaguing him every time he tried to close his eyes. First Kat, then Billy. Now Jason. Someone is after the old rangers. Zordon's death had been a catalyst for converting the rangers' oldest foes from evil. There were no more Zedd's, Rita's or Divatox's to try to settle an old score. No this had to be a plot on the part of the newest Rangers' enemies. I have to get a hold of TJ. Last I heard they were on Terra Venture, maybe they have some idea of what's going on here on Earth. Looking over at the clock, he saw it was two in the morning. He lay back down, hoping to sleep longer, only to realize with a groan that sleep was going to elude him for the remainder of the night. Sliding out of bed, he headed to his basement to workout.  
  
  
  
Carlos sat up immediately, pulled from sleep by a nightmare for the fourth night in a row. Sliding out of his bunk he pulled on a pair of exercise pants and a tank top. Telling DECA that he would be on Terra Venture running, he left. The onboard computer was getting used to it. Carlos had been getting up at about the same time every night for nearly a week and always went running afterwards. Something was bothering him, that much she knew for sure.  
  
As he ran the images from his dream continued to plague him. It was a battle, that much he could tell, but the rest was fuzzy. He could 'sense' the presence of evil rangers, and knew they were nightmares about the battle with the psycho rangers. Not to mention Kendrix's death. He hadn't really had the chance to get to know her well, something that, if he had the chance now, he would definitely remedy. She had evidently meant a lot to the team, especially Leo, although he wouldn't admit it. If I didn't know better, I'd say those two were involved. Carrying on the tradition of pink and red rangers, he thought to himself, remembering Kat and Tommy when they were Turbo's.  
  
That thought immediately brought back the memory of being told about Kat's death. He knew that Kat and Tommy had broken up after giving up the power; in fact he had talked to Kat more than once before she left for London. They had become fast friends, even writing the occasional letter. That was how he knew about the one person she had really cared for, and it wasn't Tommy. It was a former ranger, one whom Carlos hadn't met. But it was obvious to him that she was in love.  
  
With thoughts of love on his mind, he turned them to his 'love from afar' as he put it. Oh, he and Ashley had gone out on a few dates, but nothing more. Just when he thought it might get serious Andros had shown up and swept her off her feet. He didn't hold that against the other boy, Andros made Ashley happy and that, in turn, made Carlos happy. He would never wish her to be with him if she was to be happier with Andros. That was something he had realized not long after the other two had started dating. TJ and Cassie had quizzed him about it more than once, not understanding why he felt that way. Finally Cassie had harrumphed and left, after that TJ had leaned over and said that he respected the way Carlos felt. It had made him feel much better to hear that from his friend and it helped the heartache a bit. That and crawling around in the guts of the Megaship.  
  
He ended up back where he had started and still was feeling restless from the dream. With nothing better to do, he searched out a gym and started lifting weights. He never noticed the other occupant of the gym try to acknowledge him, and look puzzled when he didn't reply. He just started in on the bench press, starting in on the reps and not thinking about anything other than counting.  
  
It didn't work, of course. First the dream came back to him. It was more vivid this time and he saw a ranger in a black uniform attacking another in red. Why am I having thoughts about psycho red attacking Andros? He forced his mind to clear, but images of Kendrix's spirit rushed at him next, he tried to close his eyes to them, but they continued to come.  
  
"Argh." He stopped to rest, he eyes still closed. He never noticed the other person in the gym walk over and look at him closely before dashing out the door.  
  
  
  
Slamming the door to his apartment shut, Rocky wished for once that he wasn't living alone, that his younger siblings could greet him. Maybe some time with my family could bring me out of this funk. He knew better, though. This funk resulted from the violent ends that 3 of his former teammates had come to within the last week. It had been Jason's death that had disturbed him the most causing his new attacks of nightmares, but that most likely stemmed from the fact that his friend had been murdered before his eyes. Reaching for the phone, the thought of going home to visit his family for a while crossed his mind, shaking his head, he turned away, instead opting for a long shower.  
  
  
  
The day had gone uneventfully, Tommy decided before he crawled into bed. He and Adam had been, once again, working on reconfiguring the communications device that was a part of his computer to contact TJ. He hadn't told Adam why he needed to talk to the Astro Ranger, but he had a feeling the other former ranger probably knew. It wasn't like the rest of the team hadn't wondered why all of the sudden three former rangers were dead. They just couldn't understand why Trakeena, who was supposed to be after Terra Venture, was wasting her time on them.  
  
Tomorrow they were going to try to contact TJ and the others. Tommy wasn't sure what it was supposed to bring about. The rangers had their own problems on Terra Venture, they probably didn't have time to come out and protect a bunch of retired geezers. Well, maybe not geezers, but still, most of us haven't been a ranger for almost two years. He thought once again about Jason's disappearance. He hated to call it death; they still hadn't found his body. The forest rangers said that they probably wouldn't ever find it, so Jason's parents, like Kat's, had planned a memorial service for the end of the week.  
  
And Billy never got one, he thought angrily to himself. No one had known, other than rangers, that Billy was on Aquitar. There was no way to tell the citizens of Angel Grove that the other former ranger was dead, so no one planned to remember him. The closest they had come was the impromptu memorial service they had all had for Billy and Kat.  
  
Tommy rolled over and punched his pillow a few times. He couldn't get comfortable and the deaths of his friends still weighed heavily on his mind. The memories of when he and Jason first met, at a karate tournament, returned and he could feel a few tears well up in his mind. With a sigh, he whispered two words to the night before finally falling to sleep. "Goodbye, bro."  
  
  
  
Justin sat in front of the TV for nearly his third hour straight. There wasn't really anything on to watch, but he found comfort in doing nothing. It seemed weird to think that some one was killing off former rangers, but he didn't feel like he was in danger. I was just a kid called in to take Rocky's place. No one is going to care about me. He knew that it wasn't the best of logic, but he didn't want to have to leave what he had finally gained. His father had moved back to Angel Grove, they were a family again. He didn't want to loose that, not know. He looked at the phone again, wondering if he should call Tommy with his answer.  
  
  
  
Cassie was the first to notice their missing teammates as they all grabbed breakfast. "Hey, guys, where's Carlos and Ashley?"  
  
TJ looked around them, trying to think of the last time that he had seen either one of them. He almost missed the flicker of, hmm, is that jealousy or surprise? across Andros' face. Wondering just what was going on, he was pretty sure that Andros and Ashley had started dating, he just shook his head at Cassie. "I haven't seen either of them since last night."  
  
"I'm here," Ashley walked in, her usual perky smile on her face as she sat next to Cassie at the table. "Sorry, I overslept. Where's Carlos?"  
  
"That's what I was just wondering." Cassie said as she pushed the food on her plate around. "DECA, do you…  
  
"Carlos is not on the Megaship. He left early this morning to go running."  
  
"Why?" TJ knew one thing for sure- Carlos prized his sleep and never got up earlier than he had to.  
  
"I believe that it has become habit for him as of late." DECA replied.  
  
"He's gotten up early often?"  
  
"The last week, TJ."  
  
TJ's bewildered look caught Andros' attention. "Has something been bothering Carlos? He once told me that he runs when something is on his mind."  
  
"Carlos would have told me," Ashley spoke up, certain that she was the authority when is came to Carlos. "He hasn't mentioned anything like that."  
  
"Anything like what?" Carlos asked, as he walked into the glider holding bay where they ate their meals. Although he had no intention of letting it on, he had overheard every word of the conversation about him and already had an excuse prepared as to why he had gone out early to jog.  
  
Ashley bit her lip. Carlos was her best friend and she hated the fact that she was talking about him behind his back. She had a feeling that she probably needed to talk to him about what was bothering him, she knew just from the fact that he hadn't been able to sleep that something was on his mind. She just hoped that what she had said to the others would dissuade them from approaching the matter long enough for her to talk to him.  
  
"We were wondering if you kept running off to see your new girlfriend, or something like that?" TJ teased, never noticing shocked look that crossed both Andros' and Ashley's faces. Carlos just laughed, having steeled himself for just such a comment.  
  
"I suppose you'll be wanting to meet her now? And sweep her off her feet?" Carlos teased back at his friend, programming the synthron for breakfast foods. "Next thing I know you'll be telling her about what a horrible dancer I am or something like that."  
  
The whole group laughed at his joke, as he pretended to choke on his eggs, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. Well, for the next few hours I don't, he thought to himself, wondering why his food was tasting better than usual, DECA isn't up to anything is she?  
  
  
  
Tanya glanced at her watch as she waited for Adam to pick her up. They were all going to meet at the Juice Bar for old times' sake. Tommy had said they needed to talk about something while they were there, and he had made it sound important. Shaking her head, as if to force the bad thoughts out, she couldn't help but fear it had something to do with the deaths. No one was willing to believe that they were not related. Not any more. Three former rangers had died within a week, all of 'freak' accidents. Not the usual thing to have happen.  
  
Adam drove up just then, waving at her through the windshield as she walked around the front of his car to get in. Forcing a smile on her face, Tanya dispelled any thoughts of bad luck and dying.  
  
  
  
Carlos was as deep in the bowels of the MegaShip as one could get, trying to repair a small glitch in some system or the other. He wasn't sure anymore and didn't really care. He felt like he was running on autopilot, an automan that was just doing what he was told. And he had been told to fix whatever he was working on, so here he was. And his mind was on the far side of the galaxy.  
  
Things had not been the same since TJ had received the message from Tommy. Is it possible that Trakeena would be going after the old rangers? If nothing else it would explain the sudden lack of activity on the villainess' part since Kendrix's death. No one was really sure what she was up to, but the absence of the Scorpion Stinger had given them an uneasy time off to mourn the loss of their teammate.  
  
Closing the panel he was working, Carlos crawled farther down the passage to the next. Gathering his tools in front of him, his mind returned to the shocking news they had all received earlier that day. No one was sure what to do, there was no sign of Trakeena on Earth, so they couldn't run out and protect the old rangers from this unseen foe. Not to mention that all the deaths were unrelated in every way possible. But the fact that three former rangers had been murdered had been enough unsettle them all. They had never thought that after surviving the monsters they had faced that they could fall victim to such senseless acts like Kat and the others. None of them had really known Billy Cranston or Jason Scott other than by name and never would have realized that they were rangers except that the others had mentioned them. But it had been obvious that they had both meant a lot to Tommy and Adam.  
  
His hands moving out of habit, Carlos finished what he was doing while lost in thought. Replacing his tools, he nearly ran into Kai, who looked like a man on a mission. "Carlos! There you are, Leo and Andros had decided what to do about the old rangers."  
  
"Huh?" This was new, but at least something had been decided on.  
  
"The Astro Rangers are going to take the MegaShip to earth and retrieve them and bring them here to Terra Venture." The Blue Galaxy Ranger explained as they headed to where the others were waiting.  
  
"We're bringing them to Terra Venture?"  
  
"Yes, we will be able to better protect them here on Terra Venture than on earth. Mike is already making arrangements for their housing here, he knows of a large apartment that has yet to be filled."  
  
"We will be leaving in the morning," Andros told them as they entered the room. "We should reach Earth by early evening."  
  
"We are even going to get a few days to see our families before returning." Ashley spoke, her eyes shining at the prospect.  
  
"What about the Pink Quasar Saber?" Cassie asked, concern evident in her eyes. "The rangers staying here are going to he short handed."  
  
"We'll be fine for a while, at least until you get back. We still need to fin a new ranger, but it might be to our advantage to wait. Maybe one of the former rangers will agree to join us against Trakeena."  
  
The other galaxy rangers nodded in agreement as Leo spoke. It was hard for them to think of replacing their friend, but they needed to do so. Maya stepped forward, placing her hands over Cassie's. "Let's not act as if it was the end of the world, because it isn't. You aren't leaving until tomorrow, so let's enjoy ourselves tonight."  
  
  
  
Tommy looked over the group of friends that had met at Ernie's to discuss the latest news. He and Adam had just confirmed the fact that the Astro Rangers were coming to take them to Terra Venture. Now all they had to do was convince the others that it was for the best, for them and their families. The new rangers would make sure that no monsters tried to kill them and with them gone there would hopefully be no way for their families to get in the way.  
  
Adam and Tanya were huddled together in conversation, holding hands. Rocky was talking to Zack and Aisha, probably trying to get the two of them together. Kim and Trini were huddled together, but quickly pulled apart when he entered, knowing them they were probably discussing something for his birthday. Sitting down, he noted that Justin was the only former ranger missing, but that was understandable. He had chosen to stay behind with his father.  
  
All eyes were on him as he joined them at their usual table, all conversations ended as they waited for him to tell them their fate. It was Zack who broke the silence. "Well?"  
  
Tommy looked at his friends, wondering how to tell them. "Adam and I spoke with TJ."  
  
Adam just shrugged, as if to tell Tommy that he had been waiting for him to come before breaking the news. Realizing that was his cue to go on, he continued. "The Astro Rangers are returning to Earth, they will be here for about two days and then we will be joining them when they return to Terra Venture."  
  
He could hear the gasps around him, as they realized just what it would mean. Trini, who had helped at the Peace Conference with the concept behind Terra venture, was both shocked and ecstatic. "You mean that they are coming all the way out here to get us? Are they that worried?"  
  
"No one is sure what is going on. TJ said that Trakeena, or whatever her name is, had become pretty scarce as of late. It just might be that she traveled here to try a new tactic. Or it could be that someone new is trying to make their mark. We don't know, so they are going to come get us. TJ said that it would be the safest thing for us."  
  
"Their feeling is 'once a ranger, always a ranger' and any threat to us is one to them. They just want to make sure that we are safe. They feel that bringing us to Terra Venture, is the best means to that end." Tommy explained, launching into an explanation of when the rangers would get there and what was to be expected.  
  
  
  
That night the ranger tossed and turned while sleeping. Various dreams plagued at his body's need for sleep, but his mind was afire with memories of an ancestor. Battles of ancient times, the battles of the original rangers, flitted across his mind, the actions of his ancestor appalling him, yet the knowledge of the spell and vow soothing him. It had not been his ancestor's choice; he had been forced to do those things and had vowed to always protect the rangers upon breaking the spell.  
  
He rolled over with a moan, leaning against the cool wall to sooth the fire in his veins. A soft voice pulled him from his sleep, yet a haze still covered his mind. Wake up, my grandson.  
  
The ranger sat up in bed, wondering if the loss of his friends had clouded his judgement. He could have sworn that he had heard a voice, yet he knew that he was alone in the room.  
  
Are you quite so certain now?  
  
There, at the foot of his bead sat an old man, a ghost according to the part of his mind still working. The apparition wore the old fashioned clothing that was customary of the rangers centuries ago, a long dark cloak and held in his hand a pendant of sorts. He held the object out to the ranger as he continued. You have seen into my mind and seen my memories. Now you know why I give this to you.  
  
"N-no. Not really." The ranger stuttered confused, until the realization dawned upon him. "The deaths, they-"  
  
The Gathering has begun. Your friends have no more died that you have, or will tomorrow. However, you will take the same means to leave this place.  
  
"The Gathering? But, that means that there is a new threat. Trakeena…"  
  
Trakeena is no longer her own master. Loorna has become the newest evil, she shall strike soon, two more besides you will join the ranks of the dead before the Gem Rangers will be able to hold off the strike. She has already chosen her place and time, it is now a matter of surviving until then.  
  
"So, I am supposed fake my death, lie to my friends and find the other dead rangers to receive my new powers and fight Loorna."  
  
You already have your powers, the apparition held out the pendant once again, this is the Onyx, created by the powers of evil when the Opal, you sister in power, was created. Both coins are reflections of the original six powers, created by the power siphoned off the original coins when they were deemed too powerful to be held safely. Like the Opal, the Onyx holds many of the same properties of the original powers, but toned down by the dilution of power. You, like the Opal ranger, will bring you coin with you to the Gathering.  
  
"You mean that there will be eight rangers when all is said and done?" The ranger's mind swam at the thought of the strength of such a group. The idea was dulled by the realization of how deadly Loorna must be in order to require such strength to be destroyed by.  
  
There will be eight, if the Opal joins them. The Opal was lost many centuries ago. The Gatherer does not believe that it will appear, but I have reason to believe that it will.  
  
"That reason being?"  
  
I have no reason to tell you, grandson. You will realize who the Opal ranger is when the Gathering is completed. I must be going now, my son. Remember, tomorrow you must leave this place, the Gathering must continue and you must reach the others before the Jade and Amber rangers can be brought in.  
  
"How am going…" The ranger stopped before completing his question, the apparition disappearing before his eyes. Wondering if he had lost his mind or was just very deeply affected by the deaths of his friends he fell back to sleep, not noticing the onyx pendent at the foot of his bed. It wasn't until the next morning when he awoke that he saw it, along with a communicator with coordinates already set into it for teleportation.  
  
  
  
Tommy looked again over the things that he had packed for the trip to Terra Venture. It was hard to believe that he, a racecar driver, was going to be moving out there, but he was. And it was indefinitely, until the rangers knew who was behind the attacks on the former rangers. He tossed in a picture frame holding a picture of the original rangers; Billy and Jason smiled along with Kim, Zack, Trini and himself. It was a sight that would never be seen again, now that two of his friends were dead. His dream from the night before came back to him as he threw a pair of sweat pants in on top of the picture.  
  
He zipped up the bag, tossing it in the corner with the first two he had packed. While there hadn't been a requirement on the number of bags that they could take, he had decided that everyone should just limit them to three or less. It made them feel like they were less of a burden, and that the trip wasn't going to be for forever. At least, that's what they hoped. Grabbing his jacket, he headed to the door. He was supposed to pick up Kim on his way to the Juice Bar for one last time to hang out there. None of them liked the finality of the idea, but he had a feeling it was true.  
  
  
  
Carlos rubbed at his temples as he sat on the edge of his bed. Last night's dream had definitely been one of his weirdest. Pulling on his running shoes, he prepared for his morning run in the mountain dome. Teleporting from the MegaShip, his thoughts were turned to the plans fore the day. They were to leave Terra Venture for Earth to retrieve the former rangers. While he couldn't wait to see Adam and the others again, he now had new plans. As he headed into a second lap of his route, he heard Deca call him on his communicator. Purposefully ignoring it, he switched it off and continued to think over his plan. In order for it to work they were going to have to come to him. He just hoped that they would believe it. Not that they had any reason not to.  
  
  
  
"Deca," Andros inquired of the onboard computer yet again. "Has Carlos returned to the MegaShip?"  
  
"No, Andros. He is still running on Terra Venture. He did not respond when I called him and appears to have turned off his communicator."  
  
"What would possess him to do such a thing?" TJ asked from the other side of the bridge.  
  
"Did he leave early again?" Ashley asked from behind him. She chewed nervously on her lower lip as she waited for Deca to reply.  
  
"Carlos left at his usual new time."  
  
"In other words, he had another nightmare." Ashley whispered to herself, crossing over to the communications console. A confused look crossed over the faces of the other rangers. Carlos had never mentioned that anything was bothering him to them, but he was closer to Ashley than the rest of them. "Deca, where is he now?"  
  
"Carlos' biosignature appears to be in the Mountain Dome."  
  
"He probably lost track of time. He tends to do that when something is bothering him."  
  
"Who lost track of time?" Cassie asked as she entered the bridge with the galaxy rangers and Mike.  
  
"Carlos is still running, he didn't answer when Deca called him back to the MegaShip."  
  
Maya immediately had the answer, "Then let's go get him, after all we did come to send you guys off. We can teleport to his location."  
  
The group of them quick followed through with the plans, teleporting into the Mountain Dome. They could see Carlos jogging on the path in front of them, his back to them. He was apparently deep in thought, not hearing them as they called to him. TJ just shrugged and began to run after his friend, soon joined by the others.  
  
Carlos kept jogging, knowing that his friends were behind him. He turned off his usual path, towards a grove of trees. He knew that the place would ring a bell with at least two of the rangers following him. It was the place where Psycho Red first attacked Leo, where Andros helped save his life. Hopefully it would help to make the act he was about to put on a bit more plausible.  
  
He wasn't sure where he had gotten the idea for it, but something told him that it was worth it. Who knew just what Loorna was going to be up to when she showed her face, but he had a feeling that there was going to be an attempt to resurrect the psycho rangers, or try a new angle with it. It seemed to him that all the villains who attacked the rangers tried their hand at an evil ranger or two. Why not make them think that Trakeena was at it again, even though Loorna was the one calling the shots now.  
  
As they approached the grove, Leo and Andros held back a bit. They both remembered the attack, the attempt Psycho red made on Leo's life. The memories of the attack that started it all came back to them, causing them to redouble their efforts to catch up with Carlos. Just as they neared him, he tripped on something, falling to the ground.  
  
"Carlos-"  
  
Before their eyes a hand seemed to appear from under the ground, grabbing his arm and pulling him down. The galaxy rangers recognized the technique that had been used to capture them, gasping as Carlos disappeared before their eyes. Left on the ground in front of them were his morphers and a pair of running shoes.  
  
  
  
Carlos reappeared in his quarters on the MegaShip, quickly changing into a uniform. The one possible catch he was planning on soon reared its head. "Carlos," the onboard computer's 'eye' in the room lit up. "The other rangers are on Terra Venture looking for you."  
  
"I know, and they are not to learn that I am here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Loorna has risen and the Gathering has begun. No knowledge of me still being alive or that the others are still alive will leave this ship. If anyone else finds out, Loorna will not be lead to believe that all the chosen are dead. The only way this can work is if she believes that the chosen are being killed off."  
  
"Yes, Carlos. You will be returning soon?"  
  
"Yes, when the final two have been gathered. Loorna and Trakeena will be striking soon, so we will be returning soon. I will see you then." Not waiting for a reply, he teleported out using the old communicator. Deca pondered what he had said longer, wondering if it was true that the Gem coins had been recovered.  
  
  
  
Jason ran along the beach, watching the sun come up while he did so. It would soon be time for them to all practice sparring with each other. Annie and Zordon had insisted on that much, however backing off on the other aspects of the training. That gave the new rangers plenty of free time to spend with each other, or alone. He had quickly noticed that Billy and Kat made the most of that time with each other, making up for the lost time that they were apart. And if Kat wasn't with Billy she was with Kendrix, discussing whatever girls discussed. Billy spent a lot of time helping Zordon in the lab; occasionally Annie joined them to work on something.  
  
Annie, that was one person he had yet to understand. It was like she knew all of them, yet none of them had even met her. And how does someone who has never been a ranger end up being the person to Gather the new set? It was another thing he had yet to understand about her, he decided. She was definitely one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, but she hadn't even glanced twice at him. With a frustrated sigh he kicked at the sand in front of him. The last thing you need right now is a girlfriend, he told himself. You are just feeling out of sorts because Billy and Kat are all over each other. Convincing himself that it was true, he looked around the beach that he had come across.  
  
He turned to head back to the house, it would soon be breakfast, and he didn't want to miss out before they started practicing. As he reached the lawn he saw Annie do her usual morning kata. Grabbing a seat on the porch swing he watched her finish as the rest of the rangers came out. They all settled in on the porch, Billy and Kat sitting on the steps, Kendrix on the railing. Just as Annie was about to turn to them she turned at looked towards the beach. "Onyx is early. He's on his way now."  
  
They all sat up, uncertain as to what to expect now. The three of them who knew Tommy half expect it to be him, no one was expecting to see Carlos walk up the path, whistling to himself as he walked towards them. Kat and Kendrix immediately recognized him, running up and giving him a huge hug.  
  
  
  
The two groups of rangers- both old and new- had chosen to meet in an out of the way area of the park. As the former rangers waited for the Astro Rangers to show up, the discussed the move to Terra Venture. Their conversations stopped as four rangers teleported into the area. Adam looked over the group, immediately noticing the missing rangers. "Where's Carlos?"  
  
He immediately realized that he had said the wrong thing, Ashley had turned away from the others and a grimace crossed TJ's face. "Whoever is killing off the rangers got him, too."  
  
"What?" Tommy, Adam and Tanya were the only ones there who knew Carlos well, but the others were just as aghast. "How?"  
  
"Truthfully we're not sure. We're not even sure if he's dead or who's responsible, but we think it's a good guess it's the same person. We're certain that we destroyed the Psycho Rangers, but Pink obviously survived when she killed Kendrix. But Carlos disappeared in the same manner as the Psycho's kidnapped the Galaxy Rangers."  
  
"So, Trakeena is behind it."  
  
"We really don't know. She hasn't made any demands yet, and things have been too quiet up there. We think that she's trying to remove us one by one, demoralize us or something."  
  
"But, you think Carlos is dead?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah, his morpher was left behind, it shouldn't have been."  
  
"He couldn't have left is behind to keep it from being used by Trakeena?"  
  
"It still could have been. He didn't know we were behind him. The only logical explanation is that he is dead." Andros was short with the rangers, barely keeping his temper in check. This outburst startled them all, everyone keeping silent until Kim asked in a small voice.  
  
"Who was Kendrix? You said that the Psycho Rangers killed her too."  
  
Cassie answered before anyone else had the chance. "She was the Pink Galaxy Rangers. She sacrificed herself to protect me, the other rangers and Terra Venture when the Pink Psycho rangers destroyed my morpher." She looked at the other Astro rangers before continuing. "The Galaxy rangers wanted us to ask you, Kim, especially now that Kat has been killed also. It's like all the options are falling apart before they can be taken."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she looked at the first pink ranger. "They wanted to know if you would be willing to take her place on the team."  
  
Kim gasped, unsure what to say. "They want me to be a ranger again?"  
  
"You've been a ranger, a pink ranger at that, you are accustomed to the power. Mike seems to think that something big is about to happen, and he thinks that someone with experience should replace Kendrix, I guess so they don't have to train someone new. If you don't want to, they have some people on Terra Venture in mind that they could ask, but they wanted to ask you first."  
  
"Of course, if it's a chance to stop whoever is killing off the rangers, I will do it."  
  
Ashley smiled what was her first genuine smile since Carlos' death. "Thank you. We'll send them word right away to expect you."  
  
"As for the rest of you," TJ continued, "we still want all of you to come to Terra Venture. We came up with cover, a 'scholarship' to study different various things on the space station." He motioned to Trini, Aisha and Adam.  
  
"Or a 'commission' to join the Terra Venture's military." Cassie told Zack, Tommy and Rocky.  
  
"Kim has been 'invited' to teach gymnastics at the schools, and Tanya has been offered a job as one of the DJ's on Terra Venture." Ashley finished.  
  
"So, you're all taken care of for cover stories. Word has already been sent to your families of these developments, so when you show up wanting to go to Terra Venture, they'll know why. Now all you need to do is pack up to leave." Andros explained. "How about meeting here tomorrow at this time?"  
  
The rangers all agreed to the plan, with everyone going home and the Astro rangers were going to visit their families again.  
  
  
  
Adam parked his Tahoe in the drive to Tanya's house. He had agreed to pick her up on the way to the park, his parents were going to meet them out there to say good-bye and drive his car home. Tanya had said good-bye to her parents the night before when they left for an Archaeology conference in New Mexico.  
  
The door opened as he headed up the walk and Tanya ran out to greet him. "I can't wait to see the MegaShip." She bubbled, definitely recovered from the shock of finding out about Carlos' death. "I hate the events had have caused us to go to Terra Venture, but it is a chance of a lifetime!"  
  
"I take it you slept well," Adam teased his girlfriend as he helped her load her luggage into the back of his car.  
  
"I guess you would put it that way." Tanya bit at her lip. "I had the strangest dream, not that I remember any of it. I don't, except the over- whelming feeling that everything is going to be okay."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way. I'm afraid that Tommy is going to kill the first thing he gets his hands on if anyone else gets hurt."  
  
"He is taking this all rather hard."  
  
"He's used to being the leader of the rangers, protecting all of us. Now he is having to face the fact that he can't protect us all, not anymore. It's got to be a blow to him."  
  
"I know, it's been a blow to us all. I just can't wait to stop whoever is doing this."  
  
"I know the feeling," Adam bit his lip, wondering if he should tell her. He knew that Zack had been approached also, and he wasn't sure about Rocky or Tommy. The idea of being a ranger again, it was amazing. He just didn't know how they would decide who would replace Carlos. At least they are willing to wait, make sure that he wasn't just kidnapped. I would feel really bad if one of us replaced him and he turned out to be alive.  
  
Seeing that everything was packed into the Tahoe, Adam and Tanya started out for the park, taking a more scenic route to the back of the park where they were to meet the others. As they rounded the bend near the park Adam shook his head, wondering just what the redhead was doing at the side of the road as they wizzed by her.  
  
  
  
Tommy and the others sat at the picnic tables near where they were all supposed to meet to leave for Terra Venture. So far most everyone had gotten there, as well as most parents. And most of their parents had left, except for Adam's, who were waiting for him and Tanya to get there. Everyone was growing impatient by the minute, thoughts of disaster increasing as the couple grew later and later. Just as Tommy jumped up to start pacing they all heard the car horn. The only emotion present in anyone's mind was fear as they ran down the road and around the corner. There they could see over the embankment the burning remains of what could only be Adam's Tahoe. His mother collapsed into his father's arms as it was quickly realized that in his rush to make up time for being late, Adam recklessly ran the car off the road.  
  
To the side of the road, completely unobserved by the mourning group of friends, Adam glared at the redhead, his arms wrapped around Tanya as he tried to keep his cool. "What the HELL do you think you are doing? You do realize that hitch-hiking is illegal and dangerous, don't you?"  
  
To his consternation she just smiled, "Do you really think I was hitch- hiking?"  
  
"No! And how did you get us our here and why did you wreck my car? Our parents and friends are going to think we are dead!"  
  
"Adam," Tanya grabbed his arm and pointed down the road. "They already think we are dead." They both looked at the group of friends, some of which were on cell phones, reporting the newest disaster.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Adam tried to get their attention as the redhead answered their unspoken question.  
  
"They can't see of hear you. And they ARE supposed to think you are dead. That's the whole point of it. Only by making Loorna believe that the chosen are dead will we be able to prevent her from killing the others. Thankfully, you are they last. Come quickly, we need to finish what we started and prepare to defend everybody from Loorna."  
  
"Who is Loorna?" Tanya asked as the familiar grip of a teleportation beam grabbed her and they all reappeared in a new, unfamiliar place. Before their guide had any chance to continue a set of arms grabbed her behind.  
  
"Tanya!"  
  
Adam gasped as his girlfriend turned around to see her best friend, alive and well, standing in front of her. "Kat? But, you're dead. In England, the body… How?"  
  
"Perhaps you should both come up to the house. Everyone else is here; you two were the last. Annie, you know who said to meet him in the lab."  
  
"Of course, I can trust you to get Adam and Tanya settled in?"  
  
"Certainly." Kat lead her two friends towards the large house that everyone was calling home for the moment. As she took them up to the last two open rooms, Annie continued to the lab.  
  
Shutting the door behind her, she called for the team's mentor. "Zordon?"  
  
"Ah, yes dear, we're over here." He looked up from where he, Billy and Kendrix were working on a computer of sorts, one that greatly resembled the computers of the Power Chamber. "Did the last pick-up go smoothly?"  
  
"Yes, Kat is currently getting them acquainted. Perhaps you would like to go explain?"  
  
"Yes, I probably should. Hmm, Billy, Kendrix, you both should join me; after all they are the last two of your teammates. Annie could you…"  
  
"I'd be glad to continue on the computer."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes that would be good. We can grab the tray on our way up to the rooms."  
  
"It's on the kitchen counter," she directed as the three moved out the door. With a sigh after they left the room, she started in on the computer, quickly spying the errors in the circuitry and fixing them. She immersed herself in her work, occasionally toying with her pendant as she contemplated the computer system she was helping to build. She could feel the warmth that filled the air as Adam and Tanya accepted their powers and she smiled, knowing that her work was done.  
  
"Now I can go home, and let things get back to normal." Yet she knew that it wasn't possible. She had become much too involved in the creation of the new team; it would be too dangerous for her to return to Earth. Not was she sure she really wanted to. Finally she decided on a course of action. Perhaps she could be useful to them in some way.  
  
"Chief cook and bottle washer, that's me." Annie grimaced at the thought and piled her deep red curls on her head, twisting them into an intricate knot to keep the off her neck as she headed up the steps to cook them all supper, knowing very well that it wouldn't be done without her.  
  
  
  
Kim stared quietly out the window in front of her. It seemed strange to her that she was on a space station. And that two more of her friends were dead. While it had seemed cruel and heartless to up and leave Earth without attending the memorial services, all their parents, when confronted with the truth, agreed that it was best for the formers rangers to get off the planet and to be under the protection of the current rangers. It hadn't taken long to get to Terra Venture, and now she was the new pink Galaxy Ranger. Looking again at the stranger communicator/morpher thing on her wrist, she wondered again if she would ever get used to life out in space.  
  
Grabbing a jacket she headed out to the chilly hallway and toward the Ranger's on station headquarters. The Rangers had finally begun to figure out what was going on, and who was behind it all. Loorna, a villainess who was the reason that the Rangers were first created, had escaped from her other dimensional prison. She had taken over Trakeena's operation and was now calling the shots.  
  
"Hey, Kim." Maya waved at her as she entered the room. "Andros has some news for us."  
  
The leader of the Astro Rangers briefly looked up from the print out that he, Adam and Leo were studying. Trini was at the computer, reading information out loud to the three of them. The confusion was overwhelming, but Kim quietly sat with her newest friend and with the others waited for the "brains" of the group figure out what to do. Finally Andros looked up from the sheets he was studying and explained the situation to the rangers.  
  
"I think we've figured out what Loorna is up to, and why so many former rangers have been killed. She appears to be trying to do two things at once: find the Gem coins, the first coins created by Zordon, and destroy the rangers that the coins have chosen to wield them. By killing off the chosen, Loorna can assure that good rangers won't use the coins. By getting a hold of them herself, she can try to prepare a set of evil rangers. I'm not sure if she can do that, but it looks like she's trying."  
  
"And, if nothing else, by obtaining them herself, she can make sure that we can't use them." Trini pointed out, before continuing with what Andros had started. "I know you are all wondering what killing off our friends has to do with this and why all of us former rangers and rangers must keep on guard. If a human is going to wield one of the Gem coins, he or she must have been a ranger using another form of the power. The coins are too strong, there is too much power coursing through them to be safe for normal humans. If someone has been a ranger before, they are acclimated to the power and can handle the strength of the coins. That's why she's killed off the others, they were former rangers, or rangers for that fact, and may have been very likely to be the ones chosen to wield the coins."  
  
"How can we stop her now?" Tommy asked, looking over the data sheet that was being passed around. "It looks to me like the best thing to do is get the coins before Loorna does. That way we can guard them from her, and she'll possibly stop killing off rangers."  
  
"That's what we're working on," Leo gestured to the printout in front of him. "If we get the coins before she does we can protect them from her and hopefully provide rangers for them. No one knows who they have chosen the wield them, only the coins. So it is most likely that Loorna has been killing rangers off when the opportunity arises, hoping that she gets the chosen. So it is very likely that not all the chosen have been destroyed, it is likely that some of us can use the coins. And if a chosen has been killed, the coins might have chosen new rangers. No one knows, the coins haven't been used for thousands of years and no one knows what they are capable of."  
  
"In other words, it is likely that in this room are the rangers needed for the coins?" Rocky asked, nervously picking at a non-existent bit of lint.  
  
"It is possible, no one knows. But first we have to find the coins, and find them before Loorna does. And she has an advantage over us; she's been looking for them longer than we have. We have to hope that we can follow her actions and find them before she does." Adam explained, entering something into the computer, causing a diagram to come up on the view screen, several specks appeared in the color green as he continued. "These are the planets that we know Loorna has visited recently, probably looking for the coins, and we also know that she has looked into searching these planets." As he spoke another set showed up in blue. "So basically, what we have besides that is hearsay and rumors about what happened to the coins after Loorna was banished and the rangers disbanded."  
  
With this Andros moved back to the front. "We have been in contact with the rangers of Aquitar as well as many others who are allied with good and we are trying to contact Trey of Triforia. There are many stories told about the final battle of the Gem rangers and what happened with them after. My people talk of the Garnet ranger, torn over the loss of his teammate, taking them with him when he left to mourn Opal's death and never returned. Other peoples have different stories, much to the same extent. However, some name the planet he went to in order to mourn. Hopefully one of these stories will be correct. One coin has already been lost, the Opal when it was returned to Kessaire, the home of the original Opal ranger. The planet's leader never provided Zordon with the promised ranger and the coin faded from sight. We can't afford to loose anymore if we want to defeat Loorna."  
  
"Has Loorna checked any of the planets mentioned in the legends?"  
  
"As far as we can tell she has been to all but two, yet we haven't been able to reach Trey, so we don't know just what the legend on Triforia says happened to the coins. However, we must remember that it is very likely that none of these legends are correct and we must find another way to find the coins. If she finds them first, she can render them useless to us. And it is very likely that none of our powers are strong enough to use against her."  
  
"So, where has she have left to go? And can we split up to visit both of them?"  
  
"That's what we're working on, we have two sets of rangers that can visit the two planets. It's just a case of protecting Terra Venture in the meantime. We think that perhaps that it might be best to have the Astro's go to the planets, maybe have a few of you without powers accompany them to help look while the Galaxy's stay here and guard Terra Venture. Loorna is going to quickly realize that we are on to her plan and will try to draw us back here by having Trakeena attack Terra Venture. And we can't let her prevent us from visiting these two planets."  
  
"Three planets." Everyone looked behind themselves to see Trey in the doorway with Alpha at his side. "Alpha has filled me in on what is going on. According to the legends on Triforia, the Gem coins were placed in a seamless box and hidden in the caverns of Doulmoth. It was felt they were safe there because just attempting to get to the planet, much less to land and travel to the caverns was considered enough of a challenge to keep the faint of heart away. Much less the fact that there are over two thousand different caverns in the chain in which it is believed that the coins were hidden. Many Triforians have traveled to Doulmoth to find the coins and have never returned."  
  
The rangers that had spent time with Trey quickly surrounded him, tears welling up as he expressed his sorrow in the passing of their teammates. As the commotion died down, Mike spoke the words that everyone had been thinking. "Is there really no safe passage to the caverns?"  
  
"For a layperson no, but that is because they do not have access to the power. But as rangers and former rangers the perils should not be so deadly to you. It is said that these traps were set to prevent the acquisition of the coins by non-rangers, by those who would abuse the power."  
  
"In other words, a ranger should be able to get into the cave with the coins."  
  
"Exactly, however, a sorceress such as Loorna would very likely be able to get to the cavern with little problem as well. We are going to need to beat her there if the coins are on Doulmoth. Once we get there the computers on Pyramidias should be able to pinpoint the area of the mountain chain that the caverns are located in, which should also be able to speed up the process." Trey explained, as he linked the terminal they were using to the computer on Pyramidias.  
  
"How are we going to know for sure that the coins are on Doulmoth? Or for that matter that they are any where else."  
  
"How about the fact that it appears that Loorna is heading directly for Doulmoth," Kai said as he pointed the view screen. "I've just intercepted a transmission from the two other planets. Her Amalgamites couldn't find anything that resembled the coins."  
  
"So," Andros turned to the assembled groups of rangers. "We go to Doulmoth."  
  
The gathered group of rangers all looked at each other, their questions apparent in the gazes. It was Kim who finally voiced them. "Who goes? And do any rangers need to stay on Terra Venture?"  
  
"And how do we get there?" TJ asked. "Trey said that if was virtually impossible to get to the caves. Are we going to be able to get by the traps before Loorna?"  
  
"All the rangers should go." Trey said to a stunned group of rangers. "It will take all of us to defeat Loorna if she gets to the coins first. If only one team goes they will be defeated, and the other, and Terra Venture, will have no chance."  
  
"And if she defeats both teams?" Maya asked, all color draining from her face.  
  
"Lets just hope that we get there first."  
  
  
  
The newest team of rangers collapsed to the ground as soon as they reached the house. From the porch Annie just smiled as them, "Okay, I won't make you run another lap. But tomorrow…  
  
"Never mind that thought, why don't you take the afternoon off from training and get some rest." Annie abruptly turned and headed into the house, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
The team all exchanging puzzled looks, Jason stood up to follow her inside. "I'll find out what's going on. I get the feeling that Loorna may be attacking sooner than planned."  
  
"She's not fitting into Annie's carefully planned schedule?" Carlos wheezed from where he lay in the grass. "Why don't we sic her on Loorna-she's in better shape than all of us combined."  
  
"It sounds like a great plan to me," Tanya laughed as she stood up, pulling Kat and Kendrix to their feet as well.  
  
Jason laughed as he watched his friends goof off, shaking his head at their antics as he followed Annie into the kitchen. There he found what he expected, Annie was elbow deep in food, slicing and dicing enough food to feed 20. "You know, in some ways I think we should get you worked up over something all the time." He commented while taking the knife from her. "We always end up eating like kings."  
  
Annie blew a lock of hair off her forehead as she turned to face Jason, leaning against the opposite counter and crossing her arms in front of her. "So I like to cook when something is bugging me."  
  
"What's bugging you?" When she didn't answer, Jason continued. "Annie if this is about Loorna, the other rangers and I need to know. I don't know how you always know the things that you do, but as rangers it appears that our lives depend of the information you're getting. Where ever it comes from."  
  
"I don't know where it comes from," she said as she walked over and sat at the breakfast table against the near wall. "When I picked up the six of you I never knew who I was supposed to collect."  
  
"Then how did you do it?"  
  
"Usually I woke up in the morning knowing that someone was coming that day. There were times I knew the day before, and I usually would know which ranger was coming. As the day went by I would suddenly know that it was time to go--and where to go. It wouldn't be until I got there that I knew whom I was there for. Usually it was easy, for the others it was rather obvious. You were different, there were a number of former rangers around."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"You saw me. And there was the whole glowing red thing."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Just after you saw me in the bushes you briefly glowed red. That's how I knew you were to be the next garnet ranger."  
  
"So, you don't know where this information is coming from--it's just coming."  
  
"According to Zordon that's the nature of being the Gatherer. He doesn't have anymore of an idea what's going on than I do."  
  
"Then what is bugging you now?"  
  
"Tomorrow, Loorna will reach the caves where the coins were originally hidden." Annie began to fiddle with her necklace as she stared at the wall behind Jason. "I've never believed that we would find the Opal Coin or ranger before Loorna was on to us, but now I feel like I've missed something. Like there is something--an answer--right before my eyes and I've completely missed it."  
  
"You now think we'll be joined by the Opal Ranger?"  
  
"I don't know," Annie gave a sigh of exasperation as she dropped the pendant of her necklace while she stood up. "But I suppose I will eventually, if it is important."  
  
"You don't think this is cutting it a bit close to retrieve both the Opal and the ranger?" Jason asked, following her to the cutting board.  
  
"Actually, I still don't think we'll ever find the Opal." She replied, dropping the neat pile of veggies into the boiling water on the stove. "Ouch!"  
  
Jason was instantly at her side, helping her as she stuck her hand under cold water at the sink. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Some water splashed on my hand. I'll be okay." She held her hand up for him to see. "No burn, I'll be fine. Now, why don't you join the others for you last afternoon of relaxation? After tomorrow you'll be on call 24-7."  
  
Jason walked to the kitchen door, but looked back to watch Annie at work before leaving. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he had the same feeling she did. That he had just overlooked something very important. Shaking his head he continued on outside. Carlos and Kendrix were sitting on the porch, discussing what the Galaxy and Astro Rangers could be doing to find two new members.  
  
"Hey, you just missed the others," Kendrix said as he walked out the door. "They went down to swim at the beach."  
  
"That's okay," Jason sat on the steps and leaned his head back against the railing.  
  
"Did you figure out what was up with Annie?" Carlos asked, confused by the perplexed look on his new friend's face.  
  
"Yeah, our day jobs start tomorrow." He rubbed at his face with his hands before continuing. "But I don't think that's all that is bugging her."  
  
"Oh," Kendrix look alarmed. "What could be worse than Loorna attacking Terra Venture, or anywhere else for that matter? We all have seen our predecessors memories, and it doesn't look pretty."  
  
"No, it's the Opal. Annie says she feels like she's missed something there, something important that might help us find the coin and new ranger. And after talking to her I feel the same way."  
  
"But that doesn't make sense, I didn't think we were supposed to find the ranger…" Carlos stopped as both Kendrix and Jason turned to stare at him. "I guess you didn't know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"The ghost of my predecessor said the Opal would join the rangers the way I did--bringing her coin. He didn't say anything else. In fact, he implied an 'if' to his statement, as if to say that maybe she won't come, maybe she will."  
  
Jason furrowed his brow upon hearing this, the uneasy feeling in his stomach seeming to increase at Carlos' words. It was somehow all connected, but he didn't know what or how…  
  
"Jason, you look even more perplexed now. Is something wrong?" Kendrix asked.  
  
"No, it's just that I feel even more like something is missing. It's almost as if the Opal coin is already here--we've just missed it."  
  
"But how could that be possible? Wouldn't Annie or even Zordon notice it?"  
  
"I think Annie is noticing it," Jason said as he jumped to his feet and started pacing on the grass in front of them. "She just doesn't realize it. If what Carlos' predecessor is true, it maybe that now that she's done her duty, matched the 6 coins with rangers, her powers as the Gatherer are going away. The coin could be anywhere, but now that her duty is done she is not only able to notice it, but her ability to notice it is going away."  
  
"I've always wondered about that. How did someone, who's had no contact with the rangers, never been involved in any way, end up the Gatherer of the new team?" Carlos asked them, "I mean, Annie's great, I don't think any of us could have done what she did. But why her? Why not Emily, or one of the Aquitian rangers or someone else?"  
  
"Maybe the Gatherer is supposed to be an outside party," Kendrix thought out loud. "I mean, as a Galaxy Ranger I wouldn't have known those people you just mentioned."  
  
"Maybe," Jason supplied quietly. "There's something else, though. It's just out of my reach, though." He just shook his head and turned toward the forest. "I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head. Maybe I'll be able to figure it out."  
  
He headed into the forest, wondering why the Opal was bugging him so much. If Annie was right, it was gone for good, even Zordon believed it. But if Carlos' predecessor implied that it might join them, there could be a possibility of it doing so. The question was just how. "And why do I feel like the Opal is here, on this planet, at this place?"  
  
Perhaps it is your connection to the Opal Ranger. A shade appeared in the clearing where Jason stood, materializing into the form of Tristan. After all, the Opal was second in command and my, how do you put it on your planet, um--fiancé?   
  
"So, you're saying that because you and the Opal ranger were lovers I am more in tune with the Opal powers than the other gem rangers?"  
  
The bond between Garnet and Opal was stronger that any other rangers.   
  
"Okay, then you tell me, why do I feel like the Opal is already here? Was it hidden some where on this planet after it was lost, drawing Annie and Zordon to this place for the Gathering? Or has it somehow followed us here because it was attracted to the growing power as each ranger has been joined with his or her coin?"  
  
That is for you to find out. After all, you are the Garnet Ranger. You should be able to find her very easily. The bond has already begun to form. Tristan dematerialized, turning into a red glow before ultimately disappearing from the clearing. Jason stood there for a long time, staring at the space his ancestor one occupied.  
  
Ancestor, he thought, very nearly saying it out loud. "That's it. That's the missing link."  
  
He turned and ran back into the house, past a startled Kendrix and Carlos as he headed to the lab. He never noticed the two spirits that materialized in the clearing as he left.  
  
Think he finally figured it out?   
  
I hope so, Tristan smiled to his companion. He's about as thick -headed as she is.   
  
  
  
As soon as the two ships began the journey to the remote planet a communication signal was opened up between them. Kai and Trini began to explain the plan to their fellow travelers. "Using Pyramidias' scanner, we should be able to tell where the coins are before we reach Doulmoth. Downloading that to the MegaShip's computers, Kai should be able to plot a teleportation course around the force fields protecting the caves."  
  
"We should end up within walking distance to the caves." He finished for her. "And hopefully we'll get there before Loorna. That way not only can we prevent her using or destroying the coins, but we can use them to stop her."  
  
"Then the Gatherer is among us?" Trey asked, stopping when he saw all the confused faces. "According to Triforian legend, the Gem rangers are found by a Gatherer, an intermediary between the coins and the chosen rangers. Zordon was the Gatherer for the first team. Without a Gatherer no one will know who the coins have chosen."  
  
"No one?" Leo asked quietly, voicing the fears of the other rangers.  
  
"It is possible that if all the possibilities are presented to the coins, say if we all took turns holding each coin, they might in some way demonstrate who they've chosen. But the gem rangers might not necessarily each be one of us."  
  
"Yeah, we did leave Justin back on Earth. He could be one." Rocky joined in.  
  
"And the Gem Rangers do not necessarily all have to be humans. If one is, it has to be a former ranger, but not all ranger teams have been human. Technically, the new rangers could be anybody in the Universe."  
  
"In other words," Mike said. "The first thing we need to do when we get the coins is to find this Gatherer person."  
  
"It will make the task of finding the Gem Rangers much more efficient."  
  
"Before any of the rangers, current or past, could reply to what Trey said, the MegaShip computer chimed a warning sound. Everyone look to a concerned looking Kai, who explained as he frowned at the computer readout in front of him. "We should reach Doulmoth within 20 minutes."  
  
"Kai," Trini asked from Pyramidias, "what is wrong?"  
  
"I can get us past the force fields, that won't be too difficult." He looked up at her on the view screen, his face grim. "But, Loorna is going to beat us there. And, none of my scans are picking up an energy signal such as the coins would give off."  
  
"Is it possible that their energy signal is being masked so they are better hidden?"  
  
"Let's hope that's the case. We might be able to find them before Loorna does if it is. Here's what we should do when we get there." H began to explain as he handed scanners to the former rangers. "The Galaxy and Astro Rangers should draw Loorna and her henchmen out. We'll keep her busy and out of the caves. You'll need to sneak around them into the caves and find the coins. Once you get them, get out of there and teleport back to the ships. Trini will then teleport the rest of us out of the fight."  
  
"It sounds like a good plan," Tommy said turning to the other former rangers as he switched into leader mode. "We have to remember that we aren't protected by the Power anymore. So, no unnecessary risks, we get in, get the coins and get out."  
  
"Yeah," Aisha joined in. "The longer we stay the longer the others have to hold off Loorna."  
  
"And the less likely it is that you'll find the coins." Trey added quietly.  
  
As the two ships arrived at Doulmoth, the two ranger teams and Trey morphed, prepared to teleport to the planet's surface. The four powerless rangers waited until they had done so before following, landing in concealment behind the rangers.  
  
  
  
Annie looked at the door to the lab for the fifth time in twenty minutes. She couldn't understand it, in the whole time the rangers had been there he had never taken an interest in the lab. But yesterday Jason had charged down there like a bull on a rampage through a china shop. He had stayed down there for hours, not saying a word a dinner about what he was doing. He had been down there early this morning again, not letting either her or Zordon down there.  
  
And now Loorna was about to reach the caves and she wasn't sure what to do. Whatever he was doing must be important, but so was Loorna's next move. Finally giving up, she headed to the door. As she was about to knock, it opened, causing her to jump. "Jason, you scared me! I was about to go get you, Loorna will be figuring it out real soon."  
  
To her surprise, he just nodded and headed to the front door. Only, before he left the house he turned and asked, "How much time do we have?"  
  
"An hour tops."  
  
"Good, come out here. We all need to talk."  
  
Confused, Annie followed him out the front door to where the six other rangers and Zordon were enjoying their last few moments of freedom. All were startled when Jason walked out there, followed by a very confused Annie, who just shrugged when Zordon sent her a questioning gaze.  
  
Jason waited for Annie to take a seat on the porch swing next to Zordon before starting. As all the Rangers looked to him for both guidance and answers he realized what a big step he was about to take.  
  
"I've figured it out."  
  
"Huh?" Billy asked from where he was sitting on the railing.  
  
"I've figured out why we were the ones chosen to be the Gem Rangers." Jason took a deep breath, noting that Annie's jaw had dropped.  
  
"How--What do you know? I mean, even I have no idea why you all were chosen."  
  
"It's two reasons, actually, and the fact that we're all rangers is only the smaller reason. Yeah, because of that it's safer for us to hold the power. But, we all probably could have without being rangers."  
  
"What." Kendrix held up her hand to interrupt. "Jason, we're human. There's no way we could have held these powers without having already been rangers."  
  
"That's the point. We are all descendents of out predecessors. That means that somewhere along the way out ancestors traveled to Earth to live. We are not fully human, oh it's not really enough to make a big difference in much of anything, except that we can hold the Gem coins." He stopped to take a breath, observing his team. Kendrix was biting her lip and Carlos looked dazed. The four older rangers looked to be taking that bit of information better, except that both couples were gripping each other's hands tightly. Zordon was leaning forward in his seat as if to catch every word. And Annie was fiddling with the pendant of her necklace, concentrating in her own way on everything he was saying.  
  
"But that's not all…" he looked over the rangers one last time. "I know who the Opal Ranger is."  
  
  
  
The groups gathered together minutes after landing on the planet's surface. There was no sign of Loorna anywhere. Carefully, they searched the general area outside the caves. "You don't think we're at the wrong mountain chain do you?" Tommy asked as he looked at the surreal landscape surrounding them.  
  
Mountains towered over their heads, the soil varying shade of yellow and red. There appeared to be no life around them, the land barren and dry. As the scanned the area for Loorna's henchmen, Trey finally shrugged. "I do not understand it. Loorna teleported down here just seconds before us. She could not have reached the caves that quickly."  
  
"And this is where the teleportation cells went. Something must have happened to them, that's the only explanation for why there is no one here now. Maybe the caves have safeguards against inherent evilness." Trini said, reading the data from her scanner. "I say we get the coins and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."  
  
As she headed towards the caves, a blast came from overhead, cutting her off. Looking up they saw above them one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen. And they instantly realized that she was also one of the most deadly. She was flanked by Trakeena on her left and a gruesome monster on her right. And as they levitated down to stand between the rangers and the caves she gave an evil laugh.  
  
"Oh, this must be my day. Not only am I going to get the Gem coins, but I also get to destroy the Power Rangers, the only ones who could try to stop me." She paused as Trakeena whispered something in her ear. "What do you mean they're not all here?"  
  
Andros stepped forward, "What do you expect? You and your henchmen have killed off seven of us. But you aren't going to get the rest of us."  
  
Loorna turned to Trakeena, who whispered something else. "Well, well, well. Someone's trying to get on my good side. I like it. If they can kill of seven rangers that easily I want them working for me, not someone else."  
  
"What?" Ashley yelled, the only thing keeping her from attacking was Andros' hand on her shoulder. "You mean that killing off our friends was someone's bad idea of an audition?"  
  
"Personally, I think it was a good idea." As she spoke a number of Amalgamites appeared behind her. "That means fewer for me to take care of."  
  
With an evil laugh, she attacked, her goons separating the former rangers as well as the current rangers from the cave. Mike immediately moved to help the old rangers, Zack and Maya following him.  
  
"We'll take care of these guys," He yelled to the four rangers who were trying to hold their own against the Amalgamites. "You try to get to the cave and get the coins."  
  
There wasn't much time for discussion after that. The Amalgamites were stronger than any other foot soldier type goon that any of the rangers had taken on. Loorna had really even entered the fight yet. She stood off to the side with the monster and Trakeena. After a time, as the fight was just beginning to get even, she prepared to take things into her own hands. "Never send a bunch of rocks in to do a woman's job."  
  
Muttering as she walked forward, she raised her staff, preparing to send a bolt of energy at the nearest ranger. Before she did so, however, she heard Trakeena's "What the hell…" from behind her. Pausing, she followed the direction of Trakeena's gaze to see a woman, much the same age as the older rangers, walking from the cliffs behind the rangers. She was walking towards them, dressed in a long sleeveless gown that shimmered a multitude of colors, yet walking slowly as if hadn't a care in the world. Her long hair was down, flowing halfway down her back, the color of the devil's fire. Loorna backed away, somehow this newcomer reminded her of someone, scaring her.  
  
The Amalgamites followed her move, backing away from the rangers who had yet to notice the woman, giving them a much-needed reprieve. Only Trakeena noticed the motion of Loorna's hand, slipping into the cave while the stranger held everyone's attention. The only two people to notice her actions were Loorna and the stranger, and the only reaction was the grim smile that barely crossed the strangers face.  
  
Trey looked around him. It wasn't like Loorna to retreat when she was winning, even if it was just barely. The rangers around him had been hit hard. The four powerless rangers, as well as a number of the Astro and Galaxy Rangers, could barely stand. But they held their positions, preparing to fight to the death to prevent Loorna from obtaining the coins. Behind, unnoticed, walked the newcomer, brushing her hands lightly on the injured rangers. No one noticed how each ranger seemed to stand a little straighter, watching in amazement as she walked past them towards Loorna.  
  
"Who are you?" The villaness barked, her staff poised to strike at the girl.  
  
"Call me…" she paused for effect, pleased to note that behind her the war torn rangers were beginning to regroup. "The Gatherer."  
  
Loorna began to cackle her evil laugh. "Well, Gatherer, you're too late except to see these rangers die. I stand between you and the caves. And soon the Gem coins will be mine."  
  
Annie just smiled as Loorna spoke, no other reaction to Loorna's words showing. She could hear Trakeena running through the cave and decided to drop the bomb. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Loorna, Loorna," Trakeena yelled as she came running from the cave. "They're gone. The coins are gone."  
  
A murmur ran through the rangers as Loorna turned to glare at the Gatherer. Before their eyes her gown shimmered, turning into a uniform of black with shimmering accents. "Maybe I should rephrase my earlier statement. Call me Opal. And, by the way, Loorna, the chosen," she made a sweeping motion with her arm, drawing everyone's attention to the cliffs behind them, where 7 others in uniforms matching her stood waiting. "Have already been gathered."  
  
As one the eight of them morphed, the seven appearing around the Opal ranger at the same moment, cutting Loorna and her goons off from the battered yet regrouped rangers. Loorna growled deep in her throat. "Get them," she yelled at her monster and Amalgamites before she and Trakeena disappeared.  
  
Working as a team, the eight new rangers quickly began to dispatch the Amalgamites. The monster, however, was a different story. It attacked randomly, jumping into a fight and quickly pulling back. Finally the Garnet Ranger, having taken care of a couple of Amalgamites, yelled out, "Opal, let's go."  
  
The two rangers broke off from the group, matching the movements of the monster who was moving away. Suddenly, in one motion, they both attacked, their well placed hits startling the gruesome monster. The fight ensued, the six gem rangers defeating the Amalgamites just as Garnet and Opal destroyed the monster Loorna left behind.  
  
As the monster exploded behind them, Garnet put a hand on Opal's shoulder. "Told you so."  
  
The Opal ranger just laughed as they joined their teammates and walked over to where the other rangers stood, her uniform shimmering to match her amusement. "How long are you planning to gloat about it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, check back with me in, oh say, ten years." All the gem rangers laughed at his comment as the other just stared at them in disbelief.  
  
"Who are you?" Zach asked, unsure whether or not to believe his eyes, or ears.  
  
"Wait," Damon interrupted. "I think I know. If Loorna had no knowledge of our friends' deaths and the gems have already chose, or whatever, they've already done their thing, then you guys are…"  
  
The eight gem rangers powered down before their friends, revealing the seven missing rangers, and someone new. Jason immediately introduced her. "This is Annie, Gatherer, trainer and chief-cook-and-bottle-washer extraordinaire. She's the slave driver who had the pleasure of whipping us into shape."  
  
. "I got to order them around for a while during the Gathering. Jason thinks that now he's in charge he can try to get back at me." Annie clarified upon seeing the confused looks on the other rangers' faces. The confused looks turned then into grins and smirks as the ranger spied Jason's attempt at an innocent look.  
  
"Why don't we head back to Terra venture to finish this," Kendrix interrupted. "I have the feeling that someone's waiting there to say hi."  
  
"Good idea," Jason turned to the other rangers who were preparing to teleport up to the two ships in orbit. "Why don't we meet you there?"  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
